


Do Over

by yorkes



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at 1am this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkes/pseuds/yorkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol's back from the dead, and he wants his perfect date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Over

It took a rather messy resurrection, but it worked. Kol Mikaelson was back in the flesh, and all that came with that. Most notably, the unintended vampirism that came along with it.

“It’s been almost two weeks, darling, I think I can handle a walk down St. Ann’s,” Kol argued to Davina, who was only half listening to him. They were in his room at the abattoir, and just outside the door she heard hushed whispers that she was certain involved a certain prophecy.

“They’re only talking about Hope,” Kol said, breaking Davina from her concentration. The doors in the house were thick, but hardly a match for vampires. “For future reference, if they’re talking right outside of my door I doubt they’re planning a surprise daggering.”

“Who says I’m worried about you?” Davina countered, but it was just something to say to fill the silence. Klaus was still furious about the whole delinking matter, but she wasn’t concerned for her life.

Kol’s life wasn’t a stake, rather an ordinary stake to the heart was.

“Klaus is paranoid, but he wouldn’t box me up because of a prophecy. After all this time I more pressing matters to worry myself about than my misgivings with Klaus,” Kol said, happy that Davina was once focused on him.

With a raised brow Davina asked just what these pressing matters were.

“Well, for one, I have been alive for fourteen days and I’ve yet take you out on a proper date. This is something you would have heard if you weren’t too busy worrying about Klaus.”

“Again, what are the pressing matters that outrank the possibility of you being locked in a box?” Davina couldn’t help but smile while asking.

“Well, I’m not too familiar with steady relationships but I do think an actual date is recommended in the first year.”

“We had a date,” she promptly reminded him. It didn’t exactly go smoothly, but it was technically a date. “It was as cookie cutter as they can get before the werewolves barged in.” After a moment she added, in a tone colored with grey, “it was all apart of you grand scheme with your mom, remember?”

“Exactly!” he proclaimed, as if that sentence had just unlocked the meaning of the life. “A first date is not a first date if someone thinks it was fake,” he practically sang.

“Which it was,” she cooly reminded him. She understood where their relationship began, but it would be hard for anyone to think back fondly on a lie.

“Well, I liked you anyway by that point, but if you want to be technical…,” he allowed himself to trail off, but forced her to meet his eyes before continuing on. “I propose a do over of our first date.”

“A do over?” Davina repeated dumbly.

“A do over,” Kol confirmed, nodding at the thought. “I kept telling you I’d let you make everything up to me after the resurrection business was said and done, and this is how you’re gonna do it. A proper date with no talk of prophecies whatsoever.” His smile doubled in size at the very idea of it.

“And how do you propose we go on this date? I thought you were on house arrest.” That was a lie. Davina was fully aware that Kol was on Mikaelson family house arrest, mainly because she had spent more time around the Mikaelson family than ever.

She had to admit Hope was cute though.

“I think I can get off early on good behavior,” Kol assured, and it wasn’t just a line. Other than one minor incident (that resulted only with a dazed and compelled tourist, no murder or panic) following his resurrection, Kol was strictly a bagged blood man; B positive. Despite what he called an admirable show of restraint his siblings weren’t particularly thrilled about a Kol readjusting to vampirism. Needless to say, his argument that he’d always had good control, just a bad temper, hadn’t done him any favors.

Davina, who hadn’t seen any sign of the Kol Marcel had warned her about, went on to renegotiate Kol’s proposition.

“If you are able to convince your warden, Klaus, to let you go, I would say yes to a date. I’d even throw in a little black dress.” She had little doubt getting a night out would be such an issue. If he had really wanted to Kol could’ve left any time, but she would never mention it. Regardless of whether Kol would admit it, he wanted to continue mending the burnt bridges with his family, and what better way to do it than living with them.

Kol quickly pushed himself up from his chair, but paused to say something before setting everything into vamp speed motion.

“Now that you mention it, maybe I’ll just ask Freya.”

•

Hearing the knock on her door, Davina felt her own age for once.

Kol wasn’t the type of guy you met at a college seminar, and given, Davina wasn’t that type of girl either, but the whole scenario felt very normal. After everything, normal was really, really nice

She had fished out one of the dresses Marcel had gotten her back after the harvest, and pleased to found it still fit, paired it with a leather jacket that the weather called for. The flimsy fabric of her past and her newly toughened shell made for a more thoughtful glance in her mirror than she intended, but even that was cut short with a knock on the door.

“I thought we said 8?” she asked in greeting, not unhappy that he’d shown up earlier. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, especially after that absence had once seemed permanent.

Kol just looked at her for a moment, drinking her in. She was always beautiful, but he couldn’t help but grin at the memory of explaining how she could make up the waste of what he thought would be their final moments.

Night on the town, in a little black…

He truly didn’t think he would ever live again to see the day. His doubts weren’t in Davina, but in Aya’s always false promises.

“I got a little impatient,” he admitted with a shrug, proving just how much by leaning in (and down) for a kiss. Like always they were a team effort, and she craned her neck up to reach him. She doubted couples going out on their first date ever started with a kiss like what theirs deepened into.

Davina realized she had been a bit impatient as well. Staying in a house of paranoid vampires with sensitive hearing didn’t make for the most passionate kisses though, and their initial reunion had been cut short by the appearance of fangs.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised when Kol was the one to pull away, even if only by a few inches.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, we have reservations,” he explained, barely above a whisper. Davina nodded, not sure how breathy her voice would sound if she spoke. “Nothing too fancy,” he went on, mistaking her silence as a reaction to the plans, “but I figured I could do better than Rousseau's.”

“Sounds perfect,” she assured, squeezing his hand, which, somewhere along the way, had intertwined with hers.

•

Every supernatural they passed knew who they were, of course, but it hardly bothered either of them. The night was perfect, not a cloud in the sky to conceal the stars, and everything was quiet. The French Quarter rarely went to sleep, but it made an exception for Kol and Davina. There were still drunk tourists, those were a given, but no warring sire lines to ruin their night.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay without a coven?” Kol asked Davina, catching her looking a second too long over his shoulder. Davina never knew the witch’s name, but she recognized the women in the restaurant immediately. Call it force of habit, but it was hard not to look at someone who refused to look back.

“I’ve been covenless before,” she reminded him. “It wasn’t so bad. I had Josh, I had Cami, and I had Marcel. And I had you.” The last bit was hard to say, and Kol knew it.

“No longer a coven of two,” he solemnly stated, “at least not in the traditional sense of a witch and a warlock.”

Davina shook her head, but not sadly. She’d come to terms with it; the being shunned bit. The vampirism she was used, but not quite the immortal bit.

“You’re not as bad of a vampire as I’d been led to believe, you know” she teased, hoping to lighten the mood. “You’re still the Kol Mikaelson I know and love.”

Davina didn’t catch her choice word until she saw Kol sharply take in a breath. She had no regret in slipping it into her sentence, but she hadn’t mentioned anything about love since her first declaration weeks before.

The silence that followed was lofty between them, and all Kol had to offer was a weak smile.

Instead of saying anything helpful he took a sip of his drink. Love. It sounded foreign and strange to have it be heard in relation to himself. Never in thousand years had anyone said such a thing outside his family, and for the past thousand years even with them that word had been strained.

And here someone was who said they loved him with absolutely no obligation to do so.

“You ready to go?” Kol asked, too quickly and too abruptly. His first words after that endless minute had hardly alleviated the heaviness between them.

Davina was taken aback, and she showed it too with parted lips and an unreadable expression. Kol always had smooth transitions and lines. Things weren’t awkward with him, ever.

“Yeah,” she muttered. They’d been ready for a while, but hadn’t left even after the check had been paid. Neither of them wanted to stop talking, until they did. “Where to next?” she finally inquired when they passed through the doors of the restaurant, back onto the streets.

When he finally spoke he didn’t answer her question.

“Have Marcel or Josh ever explained to you what it’s like to be vampire?” he asked, making a point to walk farther down the street, where the only noise came from the buzz of the street lamp.

“I know the basics,” Davina said warily, unsure what he was looking for. “Is this about blood, because we can go back and get bags for-”  
“No,” he pressed, shaking his head vigorously. “I’m not talking about blood, I’m talking about what it does to you mentally. What it does to us emotionally.”

“Are you sure that you’re okay, Kol?” Davina’s voice sounded small, but only because she had only ever seen him look this desperate only minutes before he died. His arms were firmly by his sides, but she reached for his hand. “They told me this might be a lot for you, with all these people, and-”

“When you become a vampire, everything you feel is heightened,” he continued, not acknowledging what Davina had begun to say, “your senses, your emotions… when I was first turned I became angry and I let that feeling dominate most of my life as a vampire. I didn’t have magic and then I slowly began realized I didn’t have much a family either-”

“You don’t need to justify what you did,” she urged, cutting him off. Kol didn’t answer her. He was hell bent on continuing on with what he was saying.

“Almost everything I felt as a vampire before was negative. At the end of it, what little humanity I had left was buried underneath resentment. I was so afraid of being a vampire again. I was afraid I would mess everything up, mess with the humanity I’d worked for. But I know I’m fine, because the emotions that are heightened this time around are positive. Perhaps this is a cliche, but I can honestly say I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” His breathing was ragged, but Kol looked confident as he spoke each word. His eyes never left Davina’s for a second. “I love you, Davina Claire,” he said, smiling before he said the next part, “or least I’m assuming that’s what this feeling is.”

For a moment, Davina said nothing.

“You know, normally declarations of love are held off at least until the third date,” she told him, still shell shocked and sounding it. Kol smiled when her expression melted from panic to happiness, and promptly placed a kissed her on the forehead.

“Then I’d say this date was a wild success.”


End file.
